The knee joint is frequently the object of injury and is often repaired using arthroscopic surgical procedures. An example of such arthroscopic surgical procedure is the replacement of anterior cruciate ligaments of the knee. The tearing of these ligaments is common in sports activities such as football or skiing.
Currently, fascia lata soft tissue replacements are flexible strands which are affixed to a threaded stud and turned into the femoral tunnel. Unfortunately, this procedure may result in the soft tissue replacement being wrapped upon itself during insertion. Hamstring soft tissue replacements are also currently fixed over a screw in the tibial tunnel and fixed on the lateral femur. This technique requires the femoral tunnel to completely penetrate the femur. In addition, according to present procedures, fixation of the soft tissue replacement on the femoral side requires a large incision.
It has been difficult to insert and fasten a soft tissue replacement in a blind hole or tunnel. Attempts have been made to thread the soft tissue replacement through the tunnel and over an anchor, but with some difficulty. Thus far, the prior art has not developed a quick and efficient way to implant a soft tissue replacement over an implanted anchoring system.
While offering certain improvements in arthroscopic surgery to repair ligaments, the prior art may still be improved upon to overcome the limitations on the endoscopic hamstring soft tissue replacement fixation due, in many instances, to the weakness of the flexible strand used to span the gap between the tendon soft tissue replacement and the fixation post.
Other techniques attempt to use biological fixation to augment or replace mechanical fixation. While increasing fixation strength these techniques require time to fully realize their fixation potential. Additionally the techniques may take additional surgical time and resources that a purely mechanical fixation technique may not require.